Living with the Kanes
by soaringwiththeflock
Summary: Veronica's biological dad turned out to be Mr. Kane, so when her dad dies of a sudden heart attack, Veronica has to move in with her new brother. T for language. Veronica/Logan
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Veronica Mars._

_Rated T for language only. I'm 13 here, trust me it wont get graphic._

_A/N: Alrighty readers. Nikki here, I just watched Veronica Mars and loved the first 2 seasons. The 3__rd__ near ruined it for me and I dropped out 20 minutes in due to many complaints of fans that said it would only get worse. So there will be no they're college experience. I am a Logan/Veronica shipper and it will come._

_Duncan showed me to my room. Amazingly, it was bigger than his. He grabbed my bags and set them on my bed. Ha, my bed. I thanked him and he left so I could get settled. I pulled out my lap top and set in on the desk. Duncan and Logan moved all the heavy furniture after the funeral. Apparently, dad had DNA testing done and got the results back. Mr. Kane was officially my biological father so when my dad died of a sudden heart attack, I moved in with my brother/ex-boyfriend. The moment we found out the results, Duncan and I barfed then agreed I could move in with Mr. Kane's permission. He was okay with it despite Celeste's protests. I put the framed picture of Lilly and I on my dresser and started moving clothes when I heard a knock on my door._

"_Come in," I called._

"_Do you need some help?" Duncan asked. I nodded and he came in. He smiled and started unpacking, picked up a book and laughed. "Ooh, Ms. Mars actually has a diary like any other girl," he taunted. I laughed and attempted to grab it but he held it over his head. Like a brother. He played a game of keep away and turned to a page from 3 months ago. I tackled him to the ground and he read the first sentence. "Today Aaron threw Logan a surprise party and everyone found out about our relationship. My cheeks were probably tomatoes and Duncan looked like he was going to hit Logan with a baseball bat." I finally managed to grab it and Duncan laughed. "For your information, Veronica, I hit my car with a bat not Logan."_

"_Not funny, Duncan," I said, though I was grinning the whole time._

"_Cheered you up though, did it not?"_

"_It's going to be weird."_

"_What is?"_

"_The whole brother sister thing."_

"_I still have nightmares about the fact that I made out with my sister." I shuddered dramatically and he laughed. I denied the fact that I did too in my subconsious state. We finished unpacking and went to bed. The next day was the first one of senior year. Logan sure came to the funeral and did the whole comfort thing when my dad died, but other than that we hadn't spoken at all. Tomorrow will be effing eventful._

_I woke up, at first surprised by my surroundings. Then reality came and I dragged myself out of bed. We all ate breakfast at a gigantic dining room table, Celeste not taking her eyes off me. Mr. Kane broke the ice._

"_So, Senior year." Duncan nodded._

"_Yup, we're almost done," I said, contributing to his attempt to start conversation, thought I didn't really want to. Duncan got up and grabbed his bag, I followed and we headed off to our last first say at Neptune High. Rather oxymoron-y, but still._

"_'Forgive my mom," he said. "She's a bitch sometimes."_

_I smiled, "No problem."_

_We jammed out to The Offspring in the car and reluctently ended You're Gonna Go Far, Kid when turning off the car._

"_Let's go," I sighed and got out of the car._

_I pulled out my phone and checked my myspace. Everyone posted there scheduals. Happy to see I had 4 classes with Wallace, I smiled. Another sad point was that I had 5 with Logan. One of them being 1__st__ period. Welcome to high school. I walked through the gates and got glares from 3 people the moment I walked in. I think it might be a new record. Madison was one of them and I'm pretty damn sure I've never met the other 3. Oh well. Meg approached me. (A/N: She and Duncan remained together)._

"_Hey, Meg," I smiled at the fact everyone slightly backed off when I began walking with an 09er._

"_Have you seen your brother?" She loved saying that, as it was probably the reason her relationship prospered, so she threw that out there whenever possible. I chuckled, "Yeah, he's over there with Logan," I pointed. She smiled and thanked me. Things were better between us, when Duncan almost clubbed Logan over the head when he found out we were dating, Meg wasn't very happy with me, him, or his reaction. I knew she thanked the lord for the day the DNA testing results came out because her days with Duncan were clearly numbered before then._

_The bell rang and walked to journalism, dreading the fact that both Logan and Duncan took the class again this year. At least Mac would be there for moral support. I arrived last and took the only empty seat. Right by Logan. Wonderful._

"_Veronica Mars."_

"_The name doesn't get any different no matter how many times you say it."_

"_Retract those claws, Ms. Mars. Or is it Ms. Kane now? Enjoying spending more than food stamps?" I glared at him, "How does it feel to know that you've now made out with both of Mr. Kane's daughters?"_

"_How does it feel to know you've banged your brother." I near punched him, but Duncan held me back. The teacher then did that teacher thing they do and said, "Mr. Eckles, Ms. Mars, is there a problem?"_

"_No problem," Logan said with a kiss-ass grin on his face._

"_Okay, then you wont mind your first assigment being partnered together. It's on secret relationships at this school and how it's only hurting the student body. Should be... familiar territory for you two." I hate it when teachers actually know what the gossip around school is._

_**Love? Hate? Amazing? Lame? I wont know if you don't review. Think about it**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not mine so quit asking. -_-_

_A/N: Thank you all for the total of 0 reviews. Yes sarcasm was in that sentence, but I got an alert, so hell if I'm not going to publish for that person._

"_We're going to need a couple examples," Logan said. We were at Dunc- I mean, my house and he was lying on my bed throwing around a rubber band ball while I actually sat at my desk and did research. I knew it was going to go down this way._

"_What examples do you wish to use, Logan?" I inquired with a mock politeness, a smile on my mouth but a glare from my eyes._

"_I don't know, we dig up some dirt, and by 'we' I mean you, using your little detective skills and then, Ronnie, we get an A." Jackass._

"_So you want me to ruin a bunch of lives for the hell of it? No."_

"_Then what do you suppose we do?" I was silent, furrowing my eyebrows._

"_That's what I thought," he smiled cockily. I got a knock on my door and invited Duncan in. It was getting to be a lot easier to hang out with him, ever since Duncan and I were proven to be siblings, that awkwardness between Duncan and Logan faded away, much like Meg and I. Duncan came baring chips and said, "You guys figured out what you're going to do yet?" Logan nodded and I said, "NO," in that sharp, hell-no-over-my-damn-dead-body way. Duncan snickered and muttered something under his breath._

"_What, Duncan?" Logan asked._

"_Oh, nothing, just thinking about how completely stupid you guys are." He chuckled again, as if there was a giant elephant in the middle of the room and neither Logan nor I had picked up on it yet._

"_Duncan, spill, we're out of ideas." I was growing impatient with his games._

"_You two completely experienced this. Write about your experiences and how it affected your lives and throw in how it affected your performances as students so it doesn't become a gossip tabloid. It isn't rocket science."_

"_Hah, umm, Duncan, hell to the-" I started to deny him when I was rudely interrupted by Logan._

"_Fine, we'll do it." I widened my eyes. "WHAT!? No, no, no, no, no. I am not telling the entire school about how I fell for a bad boy."_

"_You don't have to go into details, just tell about how it affected your lives at school, not the relationship itself," my brother rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch. "Gotta go pick up Meg, later, don't kill each other."_

_I handed Logan a pen. "You first, partner."_

_We managed to finish after a couple of hours, fighting._

"_That's not what went down."_

"_Yeah, it was!"_

"_You don't have it worse, Logan. You get treated the same, people think I was a slut!"_

"_I told one of my best friends to evaporate, don't pull that one on me. And on a side note, we all thought you were a slut before, so that kind of cancels out your argument."_

_After many hours of that, I pulled together a few photos of when we were friends before Lilly died, when we were dating, and after as well as some statistics in Logan's decreasing grades (though these people were crazy, like hell that was the reason. Logan's just an idiot) and we were done._

3 days later

_Logan and I later found out that the journalism left Neptune with 5 grand in her pocket and our photos and exaggerated stories in the National Enquirer. Oh f**k._

A/N: To be honest, wasn't a big fan of this chapter but I needed a drama causer and I couldn't think of a way to get out of doing the article so I meshed em together and said What the hell. Review please and I'll update tomorrow if I get 1 review, alert, or favorite more by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars_

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! A few need clarification for when this is set, I apologize if I didn't make that clear. This is set after Logan and Veronica break up at the beginning of season 2. Before she and Duncan got together, though, so during that time period her father died and they found out they were brother and sister. If you're still confused PM me or review :-) Thank you all!_

_Duncan hardly contained his laughter when he read the article._

"_Is it that bad?" I squeezed my eyes shut and shoved my face into the couch. He cleared his throat and laid it on me._

"_The steamy secret relationship between Logan Echolls (A/N: Thank you isdonisgood) and Veronica Mars was decribed in greater detail in today's issue.-"_

"_Stop! Stop, Duncan! Gah! Jesus."_

"_Come on. You're going to be late for the field trip today."_

"_Why are we even going on this stupid ass thing?"_

"_Language, V. Meg will kill me if we don't go. Not to mention, Logan's not going, you can avoid him today..." He knew me too well and I grabbed my bag and we headed off. The bus stank like a donkey lying in his own shit._

"_Excuse me? Yeah, it stink back here." I was just surprised Dick formed a whole sentence without the words sex or chicks in it. She offered to move him up, but he declined._

"_Alright I'm calling up a limo." Meg and I laughed as he whipped out his cell and dialed up his limo service._

_Weevil spotted me and waved me over._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I shouldn't have changed my opinion on you, Veronica. I always knew you would be an 09er. No more favors, I'm not doin' anything for you anymore. Logan killed Felix and you don't even care."_

"_That's not fair, Weevil! He didn't kill him. And you're acting like I did!"_

"_You might as well have, Veronica. We're even."_

"_Weevil," I was turning desperate. He's been a good friend of mine over this last year. Before I could finish my sentence the limo showed up and Meg yelled for me, "Come on, Ronnie, we're leaving," I turned to say bye, but he already left on his bike. I sighed and ran back to the limo._

"_What was that about, Veronica. Hanging out with the likes of him?" Dick remarked. Duncan told him to shut up and Meg and I talked amongst ourselves._

"_So, what's it like living with Duncan?"_

"_It was akward at first, but it's getting easier. It isn't easy living with Celeste. At least Jake actually acknowlages my existence. Duncan can't shut up about you, though, I swear to God." Meg smiled in a giddy way. All of a sudden the limo driver pulled over. "Why are we pulling over?" Beaver asked the limo driver._

"_You might want to look at this."_

_We checked into a hotel in town for the night. By 5, news spread all over Neptune of the crash and my phone blared. I assumed it was Mac and didn't look at the caller ID._

"_Hello?"_

"_Veronica, are you okay!? I knew you went on the bus. Are you alright? Answer me!" I smiled a little._

"_I'm fine, Logan."_

"_Oh. Umm, okay, thank God. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up quickly._

"_Duncan, why didn't you tell Logan I was alright?"_

"_What are you talking about? Logan didn't call me." So Logan called me before his best friend? Meg poked me in the stomach teasingly as if she could read my mind and we settled in out room and the guys went next door._

_Sorry, it was kinda short. Review please! I'll update again today if you do..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not mine_

_A/N: Wow, 14 reviews in 3 chapters. See this is why I'm glad I outgrew my Disney phase. So here's your update! Last night I was reading a story and (along with a specific review) it gave me an epiphany. Veronica's father just died and her whole life has changed. Why am I not going more into depth about how she's feeling about all this? Wth was I thinking!? Better late than never, =) enjoy!_

"_**Daddy!? Help me!"**_

"_**Veronica!"**_

"_**I knew you'd save me, I love you so much!"**_

"_**Who's your daddy?"**_

"_**I hate it when you say that."**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Veronica?"**_

"_**Alicia!? What's wrong?"**_

"_**You dad. He had a heart attack. Get over here now!"**_

"_**I'm on my way!"**_

"_Dad!?" I woke up with a start, sweat pouring down my face. Meg looked at me sympathetically as she was packing her stuff and came and sat next to me, letting me cry into her shoulder. I loved him so much, it was so sudden. I didn't even know that he had heart problems. Alicia found him with a letter from the DNA testing facility in hand in the bathroom when he yelled. An ambulance wasn't enough to save him. I live with that every day. Every day I'm in a new home with a new family. A new life. I finally understand what Logan meant. "__My mom is dead! My girlfriend is dead! My dad is a murderer! And the only person I still care about is dumping me. You think I'm having_ _fun_?" _Well now my dad is dead, my mom is gone, my best friend is dead, I'm living with people that hate me, I found out I had sex with my brother, and the only person I cared about I threw out the freaking window. I'm not having fun. I only have 4 people in my life that love me right now and all of them combine pale in comparison to my dad. Meg, Mac, Duncan, and Wallace can't keep me going. I have to keep me going. Toughen up, Mars._

_I let go of Meg and smiled at her for her loyalty. She nodded and smiled sympathetically. We finished packing and headed out the door. I fell asleep during the limo ride, as it was near silent._

"_**Veronica!" Lilly approached me with open arms. I hugged her, "Lilly! Is my dad alright!?" Lilly smiled and nodded. "Why haven't you come see me, Lilly? It's been months!" She chuckled.**_

"_**Sorry, Logan's been taking up all my advice time."**_

"_**Logan?"**_

"_**It's been a freaking nightmare trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault his dad killed me."**_

"_**Oh, well yeah, I guess he'd think that. Lilly, tell me everything. I miss you so much."**_

"_**He still loves you, you know. It's quite interesting. I love overlooking everyone. Meg and you have grown really close. Never was the biggest fan, no spine." I giggled, just happy to see my best friend after all this time.**_

"_**Listen, Veronica, I know you've been through a lot, but he's hurting too." I lowered my head. She rubbed my shoulder.**_

"_**It's okay, just know that. You're dad wanted me to tell you something, by the way."**_

"_**What is it, Lilly? Why can't he tell me himself?"**_

"_**He's too far ahead, it's difficult to understand. He says that he loves you, that he's so proud of you, and that you need to always know that." I smiled.**_

"_**I have to go," Lilly said.**_

"_**Come see me again," I desperately asked.**_

"_**I will. Talk to Logan." I bit my lip.**_

"_**Trust me. I love you, Veronica. I'll be seeing you." She smiled and faded away.**_

_I woke up as we passed Neptune's city limits._

"_Good morning, sleepyhead. Jesus, Veronica, you could sleep through a rhino stampede," Duncan teased._

"_What were you dreaming about, Mars?" Dick asked._

"_Lilly. Damn it's been months, that chick has been neglecting me." Meg widened her eyes._

"_She talks to you in your dreams?" I nodded._

"_Me too. A lot when Veronica was investigating her murder. Apparently Lilly thought I was a little slow and I needed a push." I laughed. Meg was still in shock. Cassidy and Dick looked surprised, but broke the ice._

"_We're here." Neptune high, we got out of the limo and we bombarded with people right off the bat. Wallace gave me a giant bear hug along with his new girlfriend, Jackie._

"_V, don't you ever freaking almost die again, it's getting difficult." I smiled._

"_Gee, Wallace, it must be terrifying." Jackie nodded hastily._

"_He's been a wreck," she told me._

"_Come on, Wallace, would I leave you? Who would cut you down from the flag poles. I laughed and walked off, hearing behind me Jackie wanting to know all about that story. I smiled at Wallace's stuttering. Duncan and Meg were circled with hugs from all their 09er friends. Most of them anyway. Logan wasn't there. I walked down the hall, shrugging it off until I walked by the girls bathroom. __Out of Order.__ I drew in a breath and entered._

_Review, please! I'll update and give you a cookie if you do =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Veronica Mars isn't mine_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!_

_I walked in, eyes closed, not even wanting to look into them. "Look, Logan, I appreciate that you called and made sure I'm okay,-" I began pacing, eyes glued to the floor. "And Lilly told me that our break up was hurting you, too, but the problem is that my dad just died and I do really like you, but the problem is I'm not ready. I'd love to give it another shot, but with the move and my dad I feel like it's moving to fast. Logan,-" I looked up to see Beaver looking at me, cocky and muffling a laugh. I exhaled, frustrated. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Beaver?" He opened his mouth to comment on my rant but shut up when he got a glare._

"_I need you to get proof that my step mom is cheating on my dad."_

"_Of course. Okay, sure, but you owe me, Cassidy." I followed him out after a couple minutes and tore off the __Out Of Order_ _sign and shoved it in my backpack._

_I followed Dick and Cassidy's skank step-mom through her daily routine. I'll give her that she definitely works at keeping her body up. After an Oscar-worthy performance as "annoying iPod girl with the boyfriend with waxy ears" I managed to plant a camera on hers. Beaver owed me._

"_Duncan, I'm home!" I called, throwing my keys on the table and trudging upstairs to my bedroom. I knocked on his door. "Come in," he called. "Duncan, can I borrow your- Logan." I saw him sitting there, cocky look stuck on his face as per usual._

"_Veronica. What are you doing here?"_

"_I live here," I said coldly._

"_What did you need, Veronica?"_

"_Can I borrow your USB cord? I have to meet Beaver at the coffee place in 10 minutes."_

"_Why do you need a USB cord?" He tossed it to me._

"_I am going to figure out who his step-mother is cheating on his dad with. Got to run. Must take down a ho and a multi million dollar company." I ran down the stairs._

_We plugged in the iPod and uploaded the pictures. Sadly, when I came back Beaver was gone. _

"_Cassidy?" I looked at the computer screen. There was Logan, making out with his mom. Looks like you were wrong, Lilly. That… never mind, I don't even freaking care. Okay. Maybe I care a little._

_The next day at lunch, I approached Logan at lunch, pissed off and ready for revenge._

"_What is it, Ronnie? What can I possibly have done now?" I grabbed a small box out of my bag._

"_Here you go, Logan. Everything." By now, all the 09ers were watching curiously._

"_What are you talking about?" Wallace and Weevil even managed to poke their heads in._

"_Okay, here's the __Out of Order_ _sign we used to sneak around school, clothes you left at my place while my dad was out of town, pictures from out dates on your boat, the necklace you gave me for our 1 month, and oh yeah, pictures of you and Dick and Beaver's mom. While we're at it may I just say you lied to me. You never loved me and Lilly was wrong, you're clearly not cut up about the break up. So enjoy your fucking life Logan, I am officially over you. Enjoy being the biggest jackass on this planet with 2 of your best friends' slutty step-mom." I stormed off and everyone began cheering like in the movies. That actually felt pretty good._

_A/N: Yeah, yeah, hate me or love me it was fun to write. I like happy endings, but guess what? "They don't write love songs about the ones that come easy." Review please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Veronica Mars isn't mine_

_A/N: Reviews are dripping from the freaking walls! Thank you lots!_

_A few days past and Logan and I avoided each other completely. Beaver had to make Dick not come to school so he wouldn't ultimately murder Logan, but it was inevitable when Kendall made him._

"_You think you can destroy my family and not get away with it!? Huh!?" Logan tried to calm him down. Dick was mad, and nothing could stop him. He punched Logan straight in the face and I ran up to the scene._

"_Dick, stop it!"_

"_You're one to talk. You broke his heart; I'm just breaking his face!" My eyes got watery for I reason I didn't know at the time. I slapped him, hard. I then drug Logan down to the nurse's office._

"_I'll be right back with your ice," the nurse said, then left us._

"_I didn't need your help," he said quietly. I sat down. I started blinking away the moisture already; just being in the same room as him was doing this to me._

"_I know."_

"_Then why'd you do it? Why'd you hit Dick and take me here?" My heart ached. My head felt like it wasn't catching up with my heart; and my heart was sprinting ahead. I was silent. Two near-perfect tear drops rolled down my face. He saw this and his face looked sad._

"_I don't know," I got up, grabbed my bag, and got out of there fast. The nurse came in with his ice and started disinfecting the wound._

"_I'm sorry, does that sting?" He shook his head._

_The doorbell rang. Duncan came up to my room._

"_Turn off the Evanescence. You're Good Enough, you don't do Lithium, and Hello is just damn right depressing to me so go down and say hi to Mac." Duncan said, a tad frustrated at my depressing attitude all day._

_I got up and went downstairs and went out to the door, what did Mac want at this time? I widened my eyes._

"_Logan?" For the first time, he was sober, I could just tell._

"_Hey," he saw I was crying. "So I was talking to Duncan today and he said possibly the best advice I've ever heard in my life. He said, 'You want her, she wants you, just give in and don't be a girl, her depression is making my whole damn house freaking sad,'" I would have laughed, but I couldn't due to the fact my mouth was a little occupied at the moment._

_A/N: Short, but all so worth it, right? I can't drag it out on ya'll any longer, it'd just be plain mean._


End file.
